The Stupid Summer Thing -Marauders Era-
by vvindy-vvillovv
Summary: Sirius Blacks summer fling starts her first semester at Hogwarts after transferring from her old school. What used to be 'just a stupid summer thing' ends up being second guessed; by the both of them. With Voldemort on the rise and not knowing who to trust Sirius quickly realizes that Arianna Robertson could be useful that just a 'stupid summer thing'.
1. Chapter 1

He knew it was wrong, so did she. But the guilt and the knowing wasn't going to stop them. He shivered under her cold touch as her finger tips traced over his flat stomach. He felt only extreme guilt whenever her lips touched his, which was quite often they spent most of their time snogging, but he wasn't sure why. He hardly even knew the girl that he spent most of his summer snogging and touching. He didn't have a girlfriend to cheat on, she was a Witch so there was no need to keep that from her, and she was pure-blooded so his mother shouldn't fuss _too_ much. He couldn't place his finger on what he was feeling guilty about.

"Sirius," She murmured, resting her forehead on his "what's the matter?" Sirius didn't reply, he only pulled her towards him so she was no straddling his waist; not that either of them cared, the door was locked shut so there was no way of anyone getting in and catching them almost shagging on the bed.

"Nothing, couldn't remember if I have my school books or not." He lied. She seemed to buy it, but he couldn't tell. She was a mystery. One of the many reasons Sirius liked her so much.

"I never thought of you as a bookworm. More of the flirtatious type I dare say." Arianna whispered mockingly.

"I could say different for you. I can't seem to figure you out." Sirius smiled, placing his hands on her hips.

"I will be able to be figured out when I want to be. For now, you'll have to work extra, extra hard on finding out on your own."

Arianna Robertson was an ex-student at an old, now shut down, witch crafting school and one heck of a mystery, Sirius Black's mystery. Normally this would bug him and he'd get bored, but she was different; he wanted to figure her out. He wanted to get to know her as if they had known each other for years, not just 5 weeks.

Arianna wasn't what you would call stunningly beautiful , but she wasn't ugly either. He didn't know what it was, her bright blue eyes that would sparkle almost always, the deep dimple on her right cheek that made her look too childlike for her own good, or the way her hips moved when she walked. They were all very enchanting and hypnotizing.

So much it was almost sickening.

"So, why don't you go check for those books?" Arianna asked, flipping her pin straight, dirty blonde hair out her face.

"I'd rather not. You see, there is a rather lovely girl in my room right now, I'd rather not pass up this opportunity to do something more ... memorable I dare say." Sirius smirked. Arianna rolled her eyes knowing what he was hinting at, and then giving him a satisfied smile.

"I like that answer better. Now shut up and stop worrying." As soon as the words left her mouth they were back snogging violently. Both trying to unbutton each other's shirts the fastest, it was almost a race.

"Your brother said you had a girl in the house." A cold, harsh voice said from the doorway. Arianna practically jumped of Sirius in shock, blushing madly as she tried to cover her exposed bra as much as she could. Sirius glared at his scowling mother standing in the doorway. He was furious with her. He was almost about to get what he wanted and what he craved for the whole summer since meeting her, all of Arianna. But as he was about to get it, his mother had to ruin it like she did with most of the things he wanted most. Destroyed them and made sure it would never happen.

"How did you get in here? I had the door _locked_ so I could keep _you_ and everyone else _out_. Do you not understand the meaning of a _closed_ door? It generally means the person on the inside would like to be left _alone_." Snapped Sirius enraged.

"You seem to have forgotten everyone in this house is capable of magic. Sirius's mother, Walburga, said in a bored tone. "You girl, who are you?" Walburga Black asked, looking at Arianna as if she was dirt on her shoe.

_I'm Arianna, and who might _you_ be_? Arianna wanted to ask, but she couldn't.

Her Robertson pride was vanishing quickly under Walburga's intense stare. The Robertson's were a pretty well-known wizarding family, but not as well-known as the noble Black's. Arianna knew that getting involved with Sirius might mean that she would run into another, less kind, family member. But Sirius had sworn that he was the best at keeping out of their way that it was almost as if he was never there.

"I-I m Arianna." She sputtered. Neither she nor Sirius could figure out if it was the nerves or just general embarrassment to be caught snogging the son of the woman in front of her and almost doing more with him. "Arianna _Robertson._" Arianna made sure to put extra emphasis on her last name, she didn't want this woman looking at her with any more hate than he already was. She was truly terrifying. Sirius took a sharp breathe. It was well known that the Black's loathed the Robertson's for their money, blood-purity and that not a single one of them was a blood traitor. It was true, both families shared the same views on muggles and muggle borns but they had been natural rivals.

Walburga glared harder at Arianna for a second before smiling curtly at her.

"I would like you out my house in 5 minutes. If you're not I will not hesitate to hex you in any way possible. Make sure nothing of yours is left either, I'm sure mummy and daddy won't be pleased to know that one of their daughters lovely things has gone into the fire for a good burning."

Both Sirius and Arianna were gobsmacked at her words. Sirius had heard foul things that came out his mother's mouth, but nothing like this. Not threatening a girl more than half her age.

"Er, okay." Arianna muttered quickly as Walburga began to leave. Abruptly, Walburga stopped in her tracks an evil smile forming on her lips.

"And never have any contact with my son again. He doesn't need," She paused for a moment figuring out what offensive word she could use. She couldn't say blood-traitor; the Robertson's had a clear record of blood purity and no blood traitors what-so-ever. She couldn't call her a mudblood; she was just as pure-blooded as the Black family.

"Idiots like yourself to be with." She finished, not the slightest bit proud of her insult.

She knew it was weak, but Walburga vowed to herself, the next time she laid eyes on Arianna she would have a brilliant insult to throw at her. She knew she d see Arianna one day again; Sirius couldn't help but go out of his way to break as many of his mothers rules as humanly possible. As soon as she was out of sight Sirius snorted with laughter.

"Idiots, is that the best she could come up with?" He chortled, expecting Arianna to laugh a long with him. But she didn't. She began to quickly button up her shirt and sort herself out. "What's the matter Aria?" Sirius asked using his pet name for her. Nobody had ever called her Aria before, it was cute and she loved it.

"Did you not hear her? She said I have to be out in 5 minutes. I have to go, it will take me 10 to get down all those bloody stairs!" Arianna stressed. Sirius made a useless mental note that she over exaggerates.

"Will I see you again, before we go off to school, possibly after that?" Sirius asked. Asking Arianna that made her stop and think. She wanted to meet with him again; there was no doubt in her mind about that. But she had to stop dreaming. She knew her mother would turn her nose up as soon as the word Black left her tongue and she would instantly disapprove.

"Sirius, I don't think I can." Arianna muttered sympathetically.

"Oh well, it was just a stupid summer thing, right?" Sirius blurted. The rage in Arianna s eyes was obvious as she stared at him narrow eyed. Sirius had never regretted saying anything more in his life than he did just then, and he said a lot of things worth regretting.

"Arianna I-"

"Yeah, I get it. Just some stupid summer thing. I guess I ll see you never. Goodbye." And with that, Arianna left, leaving Sirius standing alone in his bedroom like a confused idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Padfoot, how did you spend your summer?" James asked as the train began to leave the platform. Sirius smiled and shrugged.

"Met a girl, nothing special though."

"How many_ this_ time, the entire female population?" James smirked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but he said girl as in singular, not plural. He just met one girl and left the rest." Remus stated smugly, glancing at one of his best friends who was blushing furiously.

"Sirius Black stuck to _one_ girl! Is this real life? What is she like, what does she look like, where is she? Tell me everything." James gushed, sounding more like a girl than ever._ Too much time trailing after Lily Evans._ Sirius thought glumly.

"It doesn't matter; I'll never see her again anyway." Sirius muttered.

"What did you do wrong?" Remus asked conceitedly. He had always predicted that one day a girl would not take any crap from Sirius and was delighted to be proven right.

"What do you mean what did_ I_ do? What makes you think _I_ was in the wrong?" Sirius inquired furiously.

"Well, was it you or her?" James asked timidly, not really wanting to get his head ripped off by his best mate.

"I _might've_ called our summer thing stupid." Sirius muttered fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Was she hot?" James blurted after seconds of pitiful silence towards Sirius.

"Prongs, you're about as subtle as a flying brick." Remus sniggered.

"Yeah kind of. I don't know. There was just something about her." Sirius muttered.

"Are you saying she was completely ugly and you're wondering what you were doing with her and what was going through your mind when you were snogging her the whole summer?"

"No Prongs. Yet again, flying brick. I think what Sirius is trying to say is that she wasn't beautiful but she was pretty. Not ugly. Right Padfoot?" Remus asked looking at Sirius for agreement. Sirius gave slight nod and looked out the window.

"What was her name then?" James winked. When Sirius didn't answer the other 3 boys silently decided that they would not press the subject any further.

* * *

Arianna decided she looked, felt and was stupid.

She was standing outside the 'Great Hall' with a bunch of first years. It all would've been fine if she was a few inches smaller.

"Stupid tall parents." Arianna grumbled to herself. Arianna was in a foul mood, she knew she would bump into Sirius one way or another and that she was not looking forward too.

Arianna also decided Hogwarts was a weird school. She decided that when she and the first years began to follow some sort of giant to the castle and getting on boats just to get there while all the other students got to ride carriages. If it wasn't for her little brother and sister who were going into their first year of school she would've stayed on the train and waited for it to take her back to London where she would explain to her mother that she was being bullied by students in her year and demand to be taken to another school.

"Anna, calm down." Her little sister, Bethan, pleaded as the elderly woman, Professor McGonagall, re-entered the Entrance Hall and began to explain the whole house business. Arianna wasn't keen on listening but did anyway to reduce embarrassment of sitting at the wrong house table.

Once they began to follow Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall Arianna hung her head down low so she wouldn't be spotted by Sirius.

One by one children went up and sat on an old stool and got an even older hat placed on their heads that then went on to shout what house they'd be in. so much for going unnoticed Arianna thought glumly.

"I do hope we're in the same house." Bethan whispered to her twin brother, Cameron. Arianna pouted.

"What about me? I don't want to be alone." She demanded, feeling left out.

"You too Anna, I just don't want to get lost alone." Bethan stammered.

"I'll get lost on my own too, in case you didn't notice I don't have a twin."

"Robertson, Arianna." Professor McGonagall called loudly. Arianna grimaced and squeezed past all the small first years. She sat on the stool with a huff and waited for the hat to go on her head. When it did its thought instantly covered Arianna's own, but none that she could make out. It was just a bunch of whispers. _Have I broken it or is this what it's meant to do? _Arianna thought, slightly worried. First day at school and having broken something that looks like its been there since the school was built would not be the greatest first impression and definitely not one she hoped for.

"_Gryffindor_!" It suddenly yelped. Quickly the hat was torn off her head and she was shoved off the stool. Arianna sighed and shuffled over to the cheering table. Her mind kept on replaying the hats yelp of the house and its strange whispers. _It didn't yelp like that when it said the other houses. Maybe I'm just different._

* * *

Sirius sat in complete shock as Arianna made her way up to the stool, his mouth was slightly open and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Why didn't she tell him she was attending his school? A series of quiet, non-understandable whispers broke out around the room, but nobodies' mouths were moving. The teachers began to give each other knowing looks, if it was the horrified or pleasant kind nobody knew.

"_Gryffindor_!" The hat gave a sudden yelp. Sirius's mouth dropped more. Quickly he shut it when James gave him a confused look.

"What were you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Read in a muggle magazine that if you keep your mouth open before eating it makes it taste better." Sirius lied easily. James snorted.

"You don't believe that do you?" He whispered. Sirius gave a half shrug.

"Worth a try, eh?"

"Suppose, you tell me if it works, okay?" James cackled and averted his attention back to the sorting.

_Of _course_ Arianna is in my house_ Sirius thought bitterly how ironic.

* * *

"Rather tall for a first year, don't you think, what's your name again. Arianna, yeah?" James asked Arianna, who gritted her teeth in annoyance. Both Arianna's siblings had been place in Ravenclaw so she was all alone.

Arianna gave a stiff nod and smiled curtly. "Yeah, it is. Now, keep your bloody nose out my business, not that it concerns you in anyway but I'm in 5th year as of now."

"Same as me and my friends! This is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." James introduced, pointing to the two boys opposite him who were deep in conversation on how potatoes grow. "This gorgeous piece of meat here is Sirius Black." Arianna glared at her pudding as James spoke.

"Yeah, he's familiar." Arianna muttered.

"Say something?" James asked.

"I said 'what's your name?'" Arianna lied.

"Oh, I'm James Potter."

"Of course you are." Arianna muttered, vaguely remembering Sirius talking about James as if he were a saint.

"Pardon?" James asked irritated by her constant muttering.

"I said pleasure. Now if you could kindly leave me alone, that'd be fantastic." Arianna smiled curtly, digging her nails into her wrists out of annoyance. She had only met James Potter and she knew that they definitely would be the best of friends anytime soon.

"Hi," A timid girl sitting beside Arianna smiled "you're right to stay away from him you know. They're trouble they are, James Potter and his friends. My name is Lily, Lily Evans."

"I'm Arianna, Arianna Robertson." Arianna introduced with a smile and an out stretched hand. Lily smirked evilly at James's gobsmacked face and shook Arianna's hand gleefully.

* * *

"Oi, Arianna!" Sirius yelled after the girl the next morning.

Arianna grimaced and began to walk faster to breakfast. Neither of them had told their friends what happened that summer, Arianna liked it better that way. She was told by her new dorm mates that Sirius goes around almost every girl he can and is often found snogging one in the Gryffindor common room or in a classy broom cupboard. She didn't want to believe it at first; Sirius had made her feel loved and special over the holidays. Arianna decided that he probably did that with every girl he was with and she was no different.

"I can see that you're walking faster, this is no use I can run you know!" Sirius yelled again, breaking into a jog.

"Well don't, I have nothing to say to you." Arianna hissed. But that didn't stop Sirius as he began to run down the hall towards Arianna.

"Why are you here?" He demanded, forcing her to turn around and face him.

"Lovely to see you too." Arianna snorted.

"Well, the last time we saw each other we didn't exactly leave it on a good note, y'know?"

"Hm, I wonder whose fault that was?" Arianna pretended to think "Oh you, it as yours."

"Aria, I-"

"Don't call me that, okay? Leave me alone." Arianna muttered, ripping her arm from Sirius's tight grip. And with that, once again, Arianna left Sirius standing there like a fool.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gosh Lily, do you have taste in men at _all_?" Marlene scoffed at her ginger friend. Lily rolled her bright green eyes and looked at Marlene is disgust.

"No offence Marl, but they're vile. Vile little toe rags that are in need to be cut."

"Lily!" Marlene squealed, horrified. Arianna looked between her two dorm mates rather confused. "Thou shall not talk rudely of cute, sexy, hot, gorgeous boys like them!"

Lily scoffed loudly and crossed her arms across her chest. "They could be the hottest guys on earth but they still suck because they are gits. Big, hairy, slimy, annoying gits."

"Um, who are we talking about?"

"I have to agree with you there Lily, they are rather obnoxious." Marlene sighed in defeat. Arianna sighed in annoyance; if there was one thing Arianna hated was being ignored.

"Exactly,"

"Hello, who are we talking about here?"

"_But_ that doesn't mean I wouldn't invite them into my bed naked."

"Marlene!" Lily shrieked in disgust, eyeing her friend in horror.

"_Who_ are we talking about?" Arianna demanded, looking crossly between the girls. Marlene and Lily stopped looking at each other andaverted their gaze to an annoyed Arianna.

"You think they're sexy, _don't_ you Arianna? There's not a single girl n Hogwarts who doesn't; except Lily here, but she's weird anyway." Marlene asked.

"_Who_?" Arianna demanded once more.

"James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin of course! Peter isn't as nice as them." Arianna scoffed and glanced at the four boys of the topic at the other end of the table stuffing their mouths with as much food as they could.

"Not really." Arianna muttered. As much as she'd rather feed herself to the giant squid that admit it, but she thought they were rather hot.

"Out of us three, I am the only sane one." Marlene sighed, biting int her toast. "Y'know, your habits are rather weird, Arianna." Marlene noted, looking at Arianna as she sipped at her water.

"I'm a strict vegetarian by choice and I drink only water and the occasional butter beer, what's wrong with that?" Arianna asked frowning deeply.

"I dunno, I don't understand how you could live without meat, it's bloody gorgeous." Marlene moaned waving bacon in front of Arianna's face.

"You're eating a poor innocent animal Marlene! It never got to live until its sixteenth birthday, probably not even its second Christmas! Would've you enjoyed to be slaughtered before your second Christmas?" Arianna asked loudly.

"Not really, I love Christmas." Marlene muttered.

"I bet that little piggy did too, but there you are, _eating_ it."

* * *

"That Arianna girl's kind of a bitch, right?" James asked through a mouthful of chewed up, soggy toast.

"Don't call her a bitch." Sirius growled, but instantly regretted it. Why is it always thing to do with Arianna that I regret? Sirius thought angrily. He was determined to forget about that summer, but he knew it would be hard as the girl his whole summer evolved around is everywhere he goes.

"I call quite a lot of girls' bitches, what's so different about_ her_?" James asked puzzled. Sirius hissed quietly but remained silent.

"Yeah Padfoot, what_ is_ so different about her?" Remus questioned curiously. Sirius began to panic, he could trick James into thinking anything he said like 'I just think its disrespectful now' but Remus wasn't that easy to fool.

"It's a bit disrespectful, y'know?" Sirius muttered not being able to think of another excuse.

"The summer girl has changed you Padfoot!" James wailed in terror "What else has that beast changed about you? Where is she so I can beat her up?"

"Yeah Padfoot, where is this summer girl?" Remus asked giving him the famous 'I'm onto you' look that Remus was well known for among his group of friends. Sirius shrugged.

"Somewhere."

* * *

"Something tells me that Arianna_ isn't_ just the new girl to you." Remus said knowingly as him and Sirius walked to Muggle Studies alone. Professor McGonagall had convinced all James and Sirius to split up for at least one class; so while James took Herbology Sirius took Muggle Studies to piss his mother off. Remus knew he was right when Sirius didn't reply. "So what, is she a family friend or something?"

"You know, for a smart bloke you_ really_ are stupid." Sirius grumbled, not very happy that Remus was on his way to dig up something Sirius wanted to stay buried.

"Hey, I- Oh, wait. Is she your summer thing?" Remus asked generally shocked.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner." Sirius cheered sarcastically.

"That was probably the easiest thing to guess after this morning! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I haven't written a book about what I did specifically over the summer and you just happen to be book smart." Sirius stated smartly. Remus grumbled his agreements before perking up a bit.

"You almost shagged Arianna?"

"_Yes_ Moony, I did."

"What made you stop then?"

"My bloody mother walked in on us snogging. On the bright side though, I got to see her bra." Sirius grinned cockily.

"You saw your _mothers'_ bra?" Remus shuddered.

"No!" Sirius yelped in disgust "Bloody hell Moony, I saw_ Arianna's_ bra."

"That would make a lot more sense."

"Yeah, I can barely look at my mum without getting pissed off at her, seeing her bra would make me want to give myself up to Voldemort for him to kill me." Remus let out a short laugh then the two boys fell into silence. "Moony, promise you won't tell anyone else. Prongs practically has the biggest mouth in the whole school when it comes to girls." Sirius asked quietly.

"Of course I won't." Remus smiled.

"Unbreakable vow?"

"I'm not going that far mate."

* * *

"Hey Evans," James greeted with a cocky grin plastered on his face as he walked into Herbology.

"Why are you in this class Potter?" asked Lily infuriated.

"McGonagall made me take this class away from Sirius, so I'm here with Pete. He's somewhere in case you're wondering Robertson." Arianna grew livid when he used her last name. Never before had she been called by her surname from someone other than a teacher.

"My mum named me for a reason you fool, I'd like you to call me by that name."

"But she also gave you a last name, didn't she?" James smirked.

"And why would I want to know where _Peter_ is?" Arianna asked rather disgusted.

"Silly girl, I never meant Peter, I meant Sirius. I saw you two in the corridor earlier before breakfast talking. He never mentioned it so I'll question him later. So, Evans, go on a date with me?"

"No." Lily replied bluntly.

"Fine, fine." James smiled sadly, but quickly exchanged it for his famous cocky smirk. "I'm willing to wait for you."

"Well you're going to be waiting a heck of a long time, now leave me and my friends alone." Lily seethed, shooing James off. With a laugh, James strolled away from the three girls.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Evans, McKinnon, McDonald, Arianna. Fancy seeing you lot down here?" James grinned, positioning himself between Arianna and Marlene on the sofa. Lily was a little taken back by this; normally he would sit next to _her. _As much as she'd hate to admit it but Lily was a little jealous.

"What do you want Potter?" Arianna growled. James put his hands up in defence.

"Somebody rolled off the wrong side of the bed this morning. Say, Arianna can I talk to you over there for a minute?" James asked hopefully.

"Arianna can I talk to you over there for a minute." Arianna mimicked.

"What?" James asked a little confused to why she just repeated what he said.

"Well you told me to say it, so I did." Arianna replied cockily, a grin sketched on her face. James let out a very sarcastic laugh.

"You're funny. But seriously, can I have a word?"

"Sure." Arianna sighed, standing up. James followed her lea and dragged Arianna over to the other side of the common room.

"I'm getting a bad feeling from her." Lily muttered, glaring at Arianna and James.

"Why? Not only an hour ago when she went to the bathroom you were saying she was wonderful." Mary asked.

"Yeah, but she didn't seem too reluctant to go away with Potter and she was seen talking to Black and didn't even deny it." Lily argued.

"Yes, but the Black's and Robertson's don't get along." Marlene pointed out.

"And? Next thing we know she'll be snugging up with Remus and snogging Peter."

"Lily, are you- are you _jealous_?" Mary gaped.

"No! I certainly am not. Why would you think that Mary?" Lily asked rather appalled.

"Sorry Lil, just a suggestion." Mary muttered.

"Whatever, I'm going up to bed, night." Lily said before storming off and up the girls' dormitory stairs.

* * *

"What do you want?" Arianna asked. James took her hands and smiled at her.

"What is going on with you and Sirius, don't lie Arianna. He thinks he can lie to me but I'm his best friend; I know him better than he knows himself." James said sternly. Arianna was shocked.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Arianna stumbled over her own words.

"I think you do. Listen, it was probably Sirius's fault. It usually is, but he sometimes does this thing where he talks without thinking and that usually gets him in a lot of trouble. Maybe he used that on you."

"When did you figure out that something has been going on and what exactly do you think _was _going on because I can assure you; it's all over and done with."

"I have my theories. But I' going to wait until Sirius tells me himself. I figured it out this morning when he got somewhat protective over you when I said you were kind of a bitch."

"You have no shame at all do you James Potter?" Arianna asked teasingly.

"None at all. Why don't we start over yeah, you seem cool enough to hang out with me." James smirked.

"Sure, why not."

"Oh, and if anyone asks what we were taking about, I was apologizing for Sirius's behaviour the other day in the hall in advance as I have no idea what you and him have been talking about. Got it?"

"Yes James, I have it."

* * *

"Hello girls. I didn't know you came up." Arianna smiled, walking into her dormitory.

"Well we did." Lily replied sharply. "So did you have a nice chat with Potter?"

"It was alright. We agreed to start over, not that I' going to though, he's an arrogant prick." Lily smiled at Arianna and patted the spot next to her on her bed. Arianna shyly walked over and took the offered seat.

"What did he want to talk to you about?"

"Just apologizing in advance for Sirius's behaviour in the hall the other day." Arianna smiled pleasantly hoping she wouldn't be caught in her lie.

"Behaviour, what behaviour?" Mary asked.

"Well, our families don't _really _get on and he was mocking me a bit. It was nice of James to apologize though. Although a bit fishy; it wasn'texactly him who said _anything._"

"Maybe he likes you." Mary sang.

"Don't be silly; I've been here like a day and I know he's head over heels for a certain Lily Evans who happens to be sitting right next to me." Arianna winked in Lily's direction. All the loath Lily previously felt for Arianna had subsided and she smiled at her.

"That is untrue. He just likes the chase; that's all."

* * *

"I loathe her. I cannot stand Arianna Robertson." Lily fumed.

For the next couple of days Lily's feeling about Arianna had been going on and off. One minute she'd be all friendly with her and the minute her back was turned and talking to James, as James and Arianna had both been talking quite a lot about Sirius, Lily was fuming with her.

"Lily, I don't understand you." Mary muttered, shaking her head.

"You don't have to understand me! Just the way she thinks she can swoop in and take James. Its revolting."

"Lil, calm down, she's in the bed next to you; she could be awake." Marlene stressed.

Marlene was really fond of Arianna and at the beginning of Lily's fury towards her she's prayed that Lily was on her period. But, much to Marlene's dismay, she wasn't. Marlene knew Lily more than anyone in the school and knew that if Lily had a one-sided feud with Arianna then it wouldn't be long until Lily got so sick of her she'd not even bother to be friendly towards her.

"Fine," Lily huffed and began to apply a thin coat of mascara on her long eyelashes. "I'm meeting up with Severus after we eat breakfast, which I'm grateful for; less of _her _face." Lily seethed.

"Lily." Marlene scolded.

"Morning," Arianna yawned sitting u in her bed.

"Morning Ar." Marlene greeted pleasantly "When did you wake up?"

"Like a second ago." Arianna smiled.

"Let's go Marl." Lily growled and stormed off with Marlene in tow. Arianna felt sadness wash over her. The friend she was so glad to have had just been having a one-sided bitching session about her.

* * *

"Lily." Arianna greeted stiffly. Lily was shocked at Arianna's tone of voice towards her.

"What's wrong with you?" Lily asked, her fury leaving quickly and it was replaced with her almost forgotten affection.

"I wasn't up when I said I was. I'm an early riser and didn't want to wake anyone so I lay in bed a while. I let you and Marlene chat for a bit and then there was the discussion I never thought would come out of your mouth. You were talking about _me_. So naturally, I listened. I wanted to know what you thought of me and then you started bad mouthing me. I don't know what I've done but I'm sorry, I really am. I'll put you out of your misery and I'll leave you three alone." Arianna said quietly so nobody else but the three girls and Arianna herself could hear her little speech. Guilt washed over Lily quickly as she looked at Arianna.

"Arianna, I didn't mean-"

"No. I'm fed up of people not 'meaning' what they say. It's always the people I think are loyal. I'm probably better not socializing with anyone. Bye, I guess." Arianna muttered and stormed out the common room.

"We're officially going to hell." Lily groaned.

"No, you are. I'm not. I never said a bad word towards her, I think she's lovely." Marlene interjected.

"Still, you're not exactly _innocent _are you?" Lily pointed out.

"It's the way of life my Lily flower. It's the way of life."

* * *

Arianna sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table where the less popular people usually sit, but they made sure not to sit anywhere near Arianna as in their minds she was too 'popular' and would probably look down upon them.

"Arianna, why are you sitting alone?" Professor McGonagall asked, a she eyes Arianna's former group of friends sitting further down the table.

"I just am Professor." Arianna mumbled, shovelling more cereal into her mouth.

"Alright then, I trust you are settling in well?" Professor McGonagall asked, genuinely concerned. She was a bit worried that only the previous night he was sitting surrounded in a group of girls all laughing together and in under twenty-four hours she was alone.

"Yeah, I am thanks." Arianna whispered. Professor McGonagall got the gist that Arianna wanted to be left alone; so she left.


End file.
